csipresidentfandomcom-20200215-history
The First Family
CNN:President is an American reality television series that premiered on January 30, 1984 on CNN. It follows the lives of the First Family of the United States of America. As of November 2012, five seasons of the series have aired. CNN:President has received great reviews from critics. It has often been praise for emphasizing how their lives are normal concept and for appearing to up-front aspects of its storyline. It has additionally distributed all seasons to DVD. Background The series centers on the current President of the United States of America and how they to live in the White House. The shows is more circled around their family members mostly the first children live in and out of the white house. Season 4 was the most watched series out of all the seasons. The series focuses on mainly the first children to show other children in the country that they are normal children just like everyone else, they just have famous parents. It additionally places emphasis on their parents, or any other family members that they have. Unlike, most reality shows that have drama and fabricate aspects of its storyline. The show is real, most of the time it shows the children at their school cause that's usually where they are for most of the day, or any other activities. In Season 4 and Season 5 show received generally positive reviews from critics. The kids are ususally at school, socializing with their friends and doing other events that they have going on. Cast 'Main Cast' *Barack Obama, is the husband of Michelle, father of Sasha and Malia, and son-in-law of Marian. Barack is the 44th and current President of the United States, and the first African American to hold the office. He then defeated Republican nominee John McCain in the general election, and was inaugurated as president on January 20, 2009. Nine months after his election, Barack was named the 2009 Nobel Peace Prize laureate. Barack was reelected president in November 2012, defeating Republican nominee Mitt Romney, and was sworn in for a second term on January 20, 2013. Barack asks his nieces Kyra, Kara, and Kayla to live in the white house with his family to not only help out his daughters but to give Kyra and Kara a better lifestyle. Barack treats his nieces like his very own daughters and he is very tough on his girls, but he loves them dearly and with Kyra and Kara already in college, and Malia's graduation fast approaching, he is finding it difficult to let his girls go and accepting that they are now young women and not little girls anymore, but he wants them to reach their highest potential. Barack is shown to be a strict parent, forcing the girls to do a rigorous training exercise as a punishment for attending a party. He is also shown to be very compassionate and caring, comforting with his wife when she is stressed out. *Michelle Obama- is Barack’s wife, Sasha and Malia's mother, and Marian's daughter. Michelle is the 44th and current First Lady of the United States, and the first African-American First Lady of the United States. Raised on the South Side of Chicago, she is a graduate of Princeton University and Harvard Law School, and spent the early part of her legal career working at the law firm Sidley Austin, where she met Barack. As the wife of a senator, and later the first lady, she has become a fashion icon and role model for women, and an advocate for poverty awareness, nutrition, physical activity, and healthy eating. Michelle asks her best friend Lena and her three daughters to live in the house with them. Michelle was really nervous about how Malia and Sasha were going do in school due to their celebrity status and she felt since Kyra and Kara are related to celebrities they would be the perfect girls to help out hers. Michelle is seen as open and reasonable, oftentimes when it comes to the people’s wrongdoings, but can be stern and forthcoming. Michelle is very aware of the people around her and takes on the role of caring mother to all of the kids. *Malia Obama- is Barack and Michelle's oldest daughter, Sasha's older sister and Marian's granddaughter. She was born and raised in Chicago, but moved to Washington D.C. when her father became the first African-American to be the President of the United States of America. Malia is very smart, sweet, nice, loving, easygoing, caring, kind and naive at times, wanting to believe the best in people. She has her moments when she proves just how crazy she can be. Malia is very always loyal to her family, even when it so hard to do. She often puts her sister needs before her own, and even tried to helps her friends. Unlike her sister, she sees her parents's strict disciplinarian style as a positive thing, knowing they just want the best for her. Malia is also an excellent natural athlete who participates in a number of school activities such as choir, newspaper, morning show, and sports etc; and she is aspiring photographer. She has a twitter and instagram pages of the pictures she takes. *Sasha Obama- is Barack and Michelle's youngest daughter, Malia's younger sister and Marian's granddaughter. She was born and raised in Chicago, but moved to Washington D.C. when her father became the first African-American to be the President of the United States of America. Sasha is fun and energetic and sometimes oblivious. She is popular and social, likes to gossip. Sasha is pretty on the inside with caring for her family but she can also be a spoiled brat (sometimes). She can be rude to her family sometimes but at the end, everything goes alright. It is later revealed that the reason that she acts mean is simply because she wants to be liked and actually fears being hated. She's also an excellent natural athlete who participates in a number of school activities including dance, choir, drama, sports and stage. Sasha wants to be an actress when she grows up. *Marian Robinson- is Michelle's mother, Barack's mother-in-law, and Sasha and Malia's grandmother. She is the only living grandparent of Malia and Sasha Obama. She was a secretary at Spiegel's catalog store. A no-nonsense stay at home grandmother, Marian acts as the steady guiding hand for her family and a moral sounding board for those around her. In particular she has often counseled the self-conscious Michelle on issues related to being the first lady and still being there for her daughters when they need her. Marian loves her grandchildren and supports them in whatever they do. She treats Lena's children like her own grandchildren and also supports them no matter what and often babies them when they need to be loved. *Kayla Parker- Kayla is Lena's daughter and Barack and Michelle's niece. She was born and raised in Chicago, but moved to Washington D.C when the Obamas ask her to live in the white house with them to help their daughters adjust to their new lifestyle. Kayla is enormously talented she is an A-list actress, singer, and dancer. Anyone whose had the pleasure of being a singer, dancer, actress, songwriter pianist, Kayla since her childhood is aware that she was destined to be the woman she is today. Kayla is very smart and girly, and cares about her appearance very much. She is sweet, naive, bubbly and happy, often unsuspecting of what is really going on around her. Kayla has a playful nature, and has very childlish ways, like using coloring books, tea parties, playing with stuffed animals, and colorful items. She can be somewhat of a drama queen, and doesn't take criticism very well. She is dating her best friend Diggy Simmons, son of Rev Run. * Kyra Parker- Kyra is Lena's daughter and Barack and Michelle's niece. She was born and raised in Chicago, but moved to Washington D.C. when the Obamas ask her to live in the white house with them to help their daughters adjust to their new lifestyle. Kyra is a college volleyball player; she is a driven and dedicated professional who seems to live only for volleyball. She is sensible, friendly, honest, opinionated and intelligent individual, but can be tricky and sarcastic when she needs to be. Kyra is a natural leader, whose spunk, charm, and independent nature help her rally support for anything she does. She's also full of energy and is never scared to stand up for herself or other people. At first she was uninterested in boys to achieve her dream, but now is dating NBA player Bradley Beal. Bradley is Kyra's first boyfriend, so being in relationship for first time can be quite challenging for her. * Kara Parker- Kara is Lena's daughter and Barack and Michelle's niece. She was born and raised in Chicago, but moved to Washington D.C. when the Obamas ask her to live in the white house with them to help their daughters adjust to their new lifestyle. Kara is a professional female boxer, she won an Olympic gold medal. Kara is shy, smart, soft-spoken, tough, and fearless, nerdy, she loves playing videos games, reading, writing in her journal and playing trivia games. She's not afraid to be herself, even if it means being a tomboy. Her family and friends has always wanted Kara to grow more and blossom from being so quiet. Kara is a very quiet person, but is a totally different person when she is playing sports. Kara is dating the son of NFL legend Ray Lewis, he loves Kara because they have similar lifestyles but he fears her because she is a professional fighter so she can hurt him to have him respect her. 'Supporting Cast' *Lena Kynard- is the white house cook, Michelle's best friend and the mother of Paul, Mariah, Jeff, Leilani, Kyra, Kara, and Kayla. Lena is beautiful, smart, and kindhearted. Becoming a mother at the age of 15, Lena quickly learned to be self-reliant and enterprising. As a single mother, Lena is very strong and tough, but is also very funny and loving. While Lena likes to act tough around everyone, especially her children, it is also shown that she cares a great deal about her family, although she won't hesitate to discipline her kids if need be. She reminds her children not to miss out on their dream as she tends to miss her volleyball career and how she could have gone further with it because some opportunites come once in a lifetime. Lena has always wanted the best for children and is proud of them no matter what and love them unconditionally. *Paul Pierce- is Lena's oldest son. Paul was born in Springfield, Massachusetts, but raised in Chicago, Illinois, and is a professional basketball player in the NBA. He is seen as responsible and fair in judgment, soft-spoken, friendly, laid back and open. Although he is shown to get annoyed and even lose his temper, usually by his wife, he is normally calm and collected. Paul often helps his children with their problems and resolves their arguments, but sometimes can be reluctant at times, asking them to work it out themselves. He has a beautiful wife named Julie and has four children, three with Julie. His oldest daughter Leya's mother is his ex-wife actress Dana Davis, though he and Dana are no longer together they remain united in support of their daughter. *Mariah Johnson- is Lena's oldest daughter. Mariah was born in Boston, Massachusetts, but raised in Chicago, Illinois, and is an actress, dancer, fashion model, devoted wife and mother. Mariah is beautiful, sassy, straight-foward, passionate, and caring. She speaks Spanish fluently; usually when Mariah is upset. By the age of 16, she booked over 40 appearances as a model in print and on TV. She is one of the most popular and successful models in the world. As a dancer, she appeared in music videos and films. Mariah is now focused on modeling and fashion. She is married to NFL player Calvin Johnson and they have three children. Mariah is super supportive of her husband, since she often plans days where they can spend time as a couple or spend time with their children. Mariah proves as a woman you can have it all - kids, family, and career. *Jeff Teague- is Lena's youngest son. Jeff was born and raised in Chicago, Illinois, and is also a professional basketball in the NBA. Jeff is carefree, sarcastic, stubborn, and biased when it comes to himself or others. Despite his flaws, he is far from heartless and has numerous instances of generosity, loyalty, and compassion. He feels insecure when seeing Paul accomplish much with his hard work and responsibility. Jeff says that Paul is everything he ever wanted to be while Paul responds, saying that he is jealous of how everything comes easy to Jeff, especially sports, which is why he strives so hard to be perfect. Jeff is currently engaged to his childhood friend Payton and they have one daughter McKenzie. Since he has a child, most days Jeff never has a bad one. *Leilani Mitchell- is Lena's second daughter. Like, her older brothers Leilani is also a professional basketball player. Leilani is depicted as pleasant, positive, kind, creative, easy-going, funny, sweet, intelligent, bubbly, forgiving, mature and responsible, though she can be sneaky and vindictive, going as low as to manipulate her friends and family (especially Mariah), but will always do the right thing in the end. Leilani is shown to care for her friends and family a lot and is willing to help them no matter what, even when she is hesitant to. She isn't afraid to speak her mind and act goofy. Leilani loves shopping, hanging out with friends, and throwing parties. Leilani is currently engaged to NFL player Richard Sherman and they have one child together, a son named Rayden. *Julie Pierce-is Paul's wife and is the mother of three of his children and step-mother of his daughter. Julie is affluent and successful owner of Lady Julie's hair salon and hair care products. Julie is devoted, sweet, caring, and understanding. Julie loves her step-daughter Leya very much, she loves and treats her like very own. The one thing that made Paul fall in love with Julie is that she was able to accepts his daughter. Paul also loves that Julie is able to accept that he is a professional athlete since he travels a lot. She knows how to balance her career and take care of their children. *Calvin Johnson-is Mariah's husband and the father of her three children. He is a NFL wide receiver for the Detroit Lions and the best wide receiver in the NFL. Calvin is the same person on and off the field: cool, humble, and quiet. Calvin is great husband to Mariah; he loves her dearly and is very supportive of what she wants to do, often he encourages her to do things out of her comfort zone. Since he has a busy schedule, Calvin always takes time in day to spend time with his children to give Mariah a break and also to treasure the moments he has with them because his babies are not going to be babies forever. *Payton Phillips- is Jeff's finacee and is the owner of the Dollhouse Dance Factory and head choreographer and sponsor of the Diamond Dolls and Baby Diamond Dolls. Payton is not one to mess with when it comes to competition. She pushes the girls because she wants them to succeed in life. Her secret weapon in practice is her clipboard when she is about to do cuts in practice ("If you don't get it right, I'm gonna cut your ass"). Payton and Jeff have a daughter, McKenzie, she finds it difficult to balance time as she not only has a family at home, but a family at the Dollhouse Dance Factory. *Richard Sherman- is Leilani's finacee and the father of her son. He is a NFL defensiveback for the Seattle Seahawks and is one of the best defensivebacks in the NFL. On the field, Richard is cocky, arrogant, loud-mouth talk trasher, but off the field he is cool, nice, smart, and a great person. Riichard gets a lot of criticism for his vocal personality, but people like Leilani sees his sweet side and his kind heart. What made Richard want to be with Leilani and eventually fall in love with her is unlike most people, she accepts him for he is and allows him to be himself. Reception Critical reviews CNN:President has been the subject of constant praise by critics since its inception, with the New York Times‍ ' Ginia Bellafonte comparing it to Cosby Family Jewels and exclaiming: "The President show is about an eccentric family living conventionally; it shows portrayal of a successful, stable black family." 27 Popmatters's Amaya Rivera has stated, addiction to the series generally, "Indeed, there is something addicting about the how much the Obamas love those girls and treat them like there own. But even better—it is fascinating to watch this family live out their tedious lives." David Hinckley of the New York Daily News writes, when reviewing the 5th season of CNN:President, "Even when you think something about the particular family you don't think couldn't get better, it’s does." U.S. television ratings The show was a hit for CNN – in its first month it became the highest-rated series on Thursday nights for ages 18 to 54 and was seen by 23.3 million total viewers according to Nielsen Media Research. Lisa Berger, executive vice president of original programming and series development for CNn, said "The buzz surrounding the series is huge, and viewers have clearly fallen for the Obamas's unique ability to capture this family's one-of-a-kind dynamics and hilarious antics has made the series a fantastic addition to our prime-time lineup." The second season continued the success and was viewed by 23.6 million viewers, a 23% increase from the first season. References External links